The present invention relates to an injection system for introducing liquid material into a meat product and more particularly to a system for injecting flavouring materials into meat fowls.
It has previously been proposed to inject material into a meat product through one or more needles through which material is supplied on the basis of a timed cycle. It has also been proposed to drive an injection pump by a double-acting pneumatic cylinder the stroke of which is controlled by a separate pilot valve. In both these systems it is difficult to obtain the injection of a precisely predetermined quantity.
Government regulations, however, set down precise limits on the amount of material that may be added to meat products and it is, therefore, essential to have precise control over the volume of material supplied.
It is an object of the invention to provide an injection system that will supply an accurately controlled and repeatable volume of a liquid material to a meat product. It is also an object of the invention to provide a system that is of relatively simple construction and which can be operated in a simple manner.